1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new window covering device for allowing selective covering of a vehicle window from within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,824 describes a covering device that is positionable against an exterior surface of a vehicle window. Another type of window covering device that is attachable directly to a window is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,980. An interior heat shield, which includes panels that are extendable toward each other to cover a window, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,299.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is mountable within a vehicle and can be used for selectively covering a windshield of the vehicle to prevent heat buildup within the vehicle. Additionally, the device may be incorporated directly into the structure of the vehicle for more convenient use.